My secret crush
by blindone122
Summary: A month after the season finale, the gang is still travelling the world. One morning Toph falls embarrissingly, Katara makes a confession, and Aang finds an old friend. Thinking of rewriting story into a Taang, zutara fic, tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Naked fall

Narrator POV

Toph stood up yawned and put down her earth tent, It had been 1 month since Aang had defeated Ozai and the gang had decided to explore the world some more. She had started noticing that Katara acted funny around Aang ever since Zuko took over as fire lord, Katara had started becoming shivery and got wet around somewhere, she couldn't tell through the earth where it was so she decided to ask Katara about it. Unfortunately She was the only one up right now, as far as she could tell, so she is going take a bath in the nearby river.

She got down to just her panties (she wasn't old enough for a bra) and started heading towards the river. She was thinking hard about the wet spot and she didn't feel the stone that was just large enough for a girl her age to trip over, she tripped on it and the bush next to her ripped off her panties and she screamed waking up everyone in the camp. Sokka comes out nude with Suki following in a bra and panties , Sokka has his boomerang, Katara comes out in her night clothes and Aang hops down off of appa in his robes.

"Oh my, Aang Sokka get in the tent NOW," Katara and Suki say in unison as the try to cover Toph up in a blanket. Aang and Sokka close there eyes and run around looking for the tent, the run right into each other and fall unconscious.

" Toph what happened, why were you running around nude," katara asked with that wetness again.

" I was going to the river for a bath and I was thinking about something and tripped over a rock,"

" what were you thinking about," Suki asked curiously.

" I just wanted to ask Katara why she was always wet somewhere around her waist," Both Toph and Katara were blushing while Suki just sat there dumb founded.

" didn't anyone ever tell you about the birds and the bees," Suki asks

" it wasn't Aang I was wet about, it was...,"

Authors Note: this is only my second story, I do not own Avatar, I wish I did but I dont. Fina out who Katara is horny about in the next chapter.


	2. Who Is it?

**Who is It**

**I do not own avatar or its characters, do not flame me**

Toph POV

I looked up at the water bender, dumb founded at the simple mistake I had made. I had thought that Katara was wet around Aang, but that wasn't true at all. "who is it Katara, you cant just drop a bombshell like that and not tell us who you like," I had been asking this all morning, while getting dressed after my fall, during breakfast, and during the flight, Katara had gone all quiet after dropping the secret that she didn't like Aang that certain way, Suki didn't really care she just explained why Katara was wet and all about puberty to me.

"um, can we talk about this later, we'll talk tonight while we take our baths, ok," the water bender sounded nervous and kind of weird, I cant see while on appa, but I could still tell Katara was wet.

" ok, but no chickening out ok,"

"ok,"

Katara POV

Toph is a persistent little girl, but that just made her even more irresistible in my eyes. I've had feelings for her ever since the day Zuko was made fire lord, and I kissed Aang, all I could think of was Aang is to much of a brother to me, I don't like him like that, and that night after the party, I stumbled drunkenly to the bathroom where I saw the blind girl taking a shower and I instantly thought, man is she fucking Hot. I just told myself that it was just the wine talking but I couldn't stop getting hot when I saw her, no matter when it happened.

"Hey Suki can I talk to you alone," I asked my older friend once we had landed outside of a cave. I had to ask her about this whole mess, I am so confused right now.

" sure," she dragged me over to a small bunch of trees near our camp. " what did you want to ask me, Is this about you having a crush on Toph, because I say go for it,"

" How do you know about that," I looked down at my feet embarrassed at my obviousness.

" you talk in your sleep, and you always get nervous around her,"

" I do not talk in my sleep," but I do get nervous around Toph a lot, man why do I have such a weird mind.

" yes you do and you have to tell her, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life,"

Toph POV

Me and Katara were walking down to the river near camp when she just stopped in her tracks, she was wet, not just on her opening, but everywhere, she was drenched in sweat. " Katara are you ok,"

" Toph...um...I love you," Katara just came towards me and kiss me full on the lips, she pulled away and I didn't want her to, why did I want it to continue. She apologized and I just walked up to her, made a platform so that I was level with her. " Katara, I love you to," I kissed her full on the Lips.

_**Chapter three will be on its way, Lemons soon for those of you who only care about sex, for those of you who like a good story plot, thank you for caring, please review**_


	3. Aangs boy toy

Aangs secret

A/N

_Aang has a secret of his own, but what is it, and how will he take Katara and Toph's relationship, find out in the third chapter of My secret crush. By the way I do not own Avatar or any of the characters, NO FLAMING_

Toph POV

Its been 3 days since me and Katara kissed, it was great. She told me not to tell any one because we might get into trouble, but I just want to tell everyone. I wake and I hear someone outside talking, it sounded strange and not familiar.

"Aang don't you remember the good times we had at the northern air temple, remember how good it felt,"

"I'm sorry but things are different now, I have a girlfriend and ...," I see the man make his final move to kiss Aang, interrupting Aang in the process.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING," I hear sokka say as he walks out of his and Suki's tent. I put my rock tent down and stand next to Sokka.

"um we were um, this my friend Christopher, he was a friend of mine that came along with me, he hid undernieth Appa's saddle and fell out when you unfroze me,"

"That doesnt answer my question, what the fuck were you doing," he just seems to notice me. " Um Toph dont repeat what I just said, ever,"

"ok, um, we were just...,"

"they were kissing sokka, jeesh that wasnt hard now was it," I say abrubtly, god its not like they were doing anything worse.

Katara POV

I wake up to Sokka yelling at Aang about something, so I get up and walk out to find Suki, Sokka, and Toph, looking at Aang and some guy holding hands, OH MY GOD AANGS GAY.

"Whats going on, why the heck is Aang holding that guys hand," I truly am curious.

" Aang is Bisexuall and this is his old fling, oh and zuko sent a messenger bird saying that he and Mi are getting married and he wants all of us to go to the party," Toph blurts out between giggles, man is she cute when she giggles like that.

"Hey Katara, why you staring at Toph Like that," Aang asks standing up.

" um uh, I wasnt staring at Toph, I was looking for a place to sit,"

" no you were staring at Toph, I saw you," Oh crud, why did I have to stare at such a beutifull face for so long.

" um, uh I was just um, uh,...,"

" Katara and Toph are a couple, its the only answer to why they were kissing by the river three days ago," Suki interupts me. Everyone just stares at me and Toph, not with disapproving eyes but with approving eyes that really care about us.

" Finally, I thought they'd be making google eyes at eachother forever," Sokka says matter of Factly

Meanwhile at the firelords palace

Tai Lee POV

I look great in this bridesmaid dress If I do say so myself, But Mi looks way better in her wedding dress. She surprisingly chose a tight fitting dress that shows a lot of cleavage, and I always thought she had nothing to show off, but man does she have some big honkers. Me I have a pink version of the same exact dress, with pink shoes. I'll be wairing some actuall make-up, not that glumpy stuff the Kyoshi warriors use. I hate it their its just like when I was little, no privacy, and I'm the only bisexual there, yes I, Tai Lee, am a bisexual.

And the woman I love is somewhere in the Boiling rock prison, fighting off many filthy men. I dont know when I started having these feelings for Azula, it just happened one day.

A/N

_sorry that its not that long, I'm just home from school and man am I bored, more to come,_


	4. Tea shop or Tent fun time

Chapter 4:SFirst Night alone/ Awkward Tea shop

_A/N sorry for the wait i was having the biggest writers block ever, but i'll try and update sooner ok, please review, _

Toph POV

As we sit down at the tea shop in Bah sing say (i have no clue if I spelled that correctly) that Zuko's Uncle owned in an awkward silence. Aang and Christopher on one side of the table and me and Katara on the other, Sokka and Suki had wandered off into town to get supplies and to keep Sokka from causing a scene in the groups favorite tea shop while everyone worked things through. Katara was fidgeting next to me, she wasn't used to this much quiet, I grab hold of her hand in comfort.

"so um uh why did you kiss me Aang if you had a boy friend, ," Katara says nervously next to me. everyone turned to Aang awaiting his answer.

" Because I thought you liked me and I didn't want to be rude, and I didn't know Christopher was alive, why did you kiss back," He asked back with a curious smile on his face now that the tension was broken.

" Because I was Drunk and hadn't seen Toph in that certain way yet, I wonder where Sokka is," everyone was wondering that question except me because I knew that Sokka was about to walk into the tea house with Suki in hand.

"He's about to walk into the building carrying Suki, " Iroh came out with our tea at this moment and saw Sokka and Suki enter his teashop. "so meat head what were you doing that took so long and why arnt you letting Suki walk,"

"we were getting supplies in the market and we passed a travelling phycician and he comes up and asks suki when she was due, and she goes beat red and tells him 6 months from now, it took me half a hour to figure out what she meant but as soon as I did I picked her up and ran back here," everyone started congratulating Sokka and Suki except for me because I didnt understand what he ment.

" what are you talking about, little blind young girl confused here,"

Katara pulls me into a hug and whispers into my ears " Suki is pregnant with Sokkas child," I jump up and hug Sokka congratulating him and Suki. Iroh hands Suki some special tea as a present and wishes her luck.

" So Sokka still freaking out over Aang and his boyfriend," I ask in an innocently devious voice.

" yes I am but I will not stop yelling at them for showing affection in public

Later that day, Narrator POV

Toph and Katara settle down in a stone tent that they both now occupy, Sokka and Suki prepare for the trip to the southern water tribe, and chris and Aang are sleeping in their tent. Toph was cuddleing up to katara in a loving matter.

"I love you, your the most beutifull teddy bear I've ever seen," Toph whispered into Kataras ear.

" I love you too," Katara says before turning over and kissing Toph on her nose.

"stop it that tickles, if your going to kiss me please kiss me the correct way," and with that she kisses katara on the lips and the two start making out. Feeling bolder Toph starts to inch Kataras clothes off piece by piece." I hope I do this correctly," Katara takes in a deep breath and exhales quickly, and starts to remove Tophs clothes quickly and swiftly much unlike her blind counter the clothes were off Toph starts to kiss Katara's neck and works her way down kissing all of the tanned skin she can reach untill she reaches two plump mounds of flesh with little nubs pointing straight out. "someones alittle excited," Toph starts to suck and nibble Katara's Nipples with slight care while fondeling her other breast while exploring the rest of her body. Katara was letting out small moans and groans of pleasure and started to feel her way down tto the little blind girls hairless mound between her legs, finally reaching her target she inserts a finger being rewarded with a soft almost mute moan of pleasure from Toph. Both were now rocking back and forth with pleasure their two elements reacting with them, the river close by increased speed and power and the earth shook with minute earthquakes. Katara leaned down and took one of Tophs nipples into her mouth sending the little blind girl over her climax into her first orgasm gushing fluids all over the place and all over Katara , which sent the tan girl over her edge and into her own gushing orgasm.

" wow that was the best orgasm I have ever felt," Katara exclaims as she crumples to floor exhausted not noticing how the earth moved with her.

" Is that what you call it, I feel so exhausted i could fall asleep on a bed of water," sh drops down next to katara and they both fall asleep in eachothers arms.

Ty Lee POV

As I walk into the prison cell I am greeted with a simple hello from the woman that I had fallen for years ago.

"hello Ty Lee, what brings your pretty little ass to this forboding prison,"

"I'm Here to break you out,"

A/N_ I do not own Avatar, I have said this many times, but the right to own the show would be the perfect Christmas present._


	5. Zuko

**A/N **_Sorry for the wait, my computer crashed and I had to redo most of my work after getting all of the necessary files and programs. So enjoy this new chapter_

Narrator POV

The Gang decided to arrive at the Fire Nation Capitol a week early so that we could Zuko for awhile before all of the festivities started. It took them 3 days of non-stop flying over a vast ocean and a half a day walk to finally get to the capital and as they stepped through the gates and were instantly swarmed by a dozen or more fire Nation Soldiers all aiming their weapons at Aang and his friends.

" Stand down, its the Avatar," they heard a familiar voice order the small group of soldiers, who immediately put their weapons away. "Sorry about that, things are kind of hectic around here since yesterday," Zuko said dressed in his Fire Lord Robes that flowed behind him as he walked up to his old friends and bowed to each of them, then stopped at Chris (I will call him this from now on). " Who's this?"

" He's an old friend of Mine," Aang stated abruptly then asked in a worried tone, " What happened here," Zuko's face fell at the question, everyone could tell that it was something very serious and would most likely post pone the wedding.

" My Sister escaped from prison last night and has declared revolution against the Fire nation and has threatened my life, and on top of all that we have gained knowledge that Ty Lee has joined forces with her," Every ones moods dropped to despair at the announcement of the escape of Princess Azula into the world. They were ushered towards the palace by Zuko's private guard and were seated in a large circular room with a large table in the center of the room. " The wedding has been post poned until Azula is apprehended, I am sorry for making you come all the way out here for nothing I wish I could do..." but he never got to finish that thought because at that moment a large ball of blue fire blew down the wall and Azula stood on the other side with a menacing grin on her face.

" Hello little Brother, oh and you brought the Avatar to help you how helpful of you, now I can kill to annoying birds with one flaming stone," and with that she through a fire ball at her brother who barely dodged. " What are you doing, why don't you fight back?" Azula asked angrily at facing this weird response to her attacks.

" I don't have too," An army of Fire Nation soldiers was storming towards the huge hole in the wall but they didn't point their weapons at Azula they opened fire at Zuko and the others. " What the...." Zuko got hit in the chest by a fireball and flew back against the wall knocked unconscious.

"ZUKO," Aang screamed after throwing a soldier back with his own fireball, running towards his friend, Aang Throws an arsenal of attacks at any soldier he can see. "Zuko you'll be ok, we'll get you out of here," Aang drags Zuko towards the door where Appa waits with everyone in his saddle. Throwing Zuko onto the saddle Aang jumps onto Appa's head and screams at the top of his lungs " YIP YIP," and they sped away from the palace with fireballs singing the top of our heads like old times.

4 days later Zuko was up and running, well limping was more like it, and was catching up with all of his old friends while worrying about his Fiancee. He freaked out when he heard Everyone's news.

" Wait a sec, you 3 are gay?" Zuko said looking shocked at Aang, Katara, and Toph. " And you're going to be a dad?" Everyone nodded at once expecting a big blow out from the fire bender that they knew had a big temper when it was least needed. " Wow, well at least we finally found out why Aang was such a twinkle toes," Zuko laughs slightly at his joke, and everyone looks at him dumbfounded at his unnatural attitude toward his friend's revelations and newfound family. " What did you expect, a fire ball of fury, your my friends and I'll accept anything from you guys," He says looking at his friends with kind eyes. " So can Aangs boy toy air bend or what?"

" I was the best Air bender at the temple, I can beat anyone in a sparring match, want to try and beat me?"

"Yes," Zuko answered with a tone of pride in his voice.

**A/N **_Sorry its kind of short this time, but I'll be working on that problem, and I'll be updating more often now that my computer is fixed so please enjoy. I don't own Avatar or its characters._


	6. Dinner

**A/N Ok**_, Hope this is a good chapter for you guys, please review more_

**Narrator POV:**

Zuko (back in civilian clothes that the others had bought for him) and Chris circled around each other looking for an opportune chance to strike at their opponent. Chris being the one to instigate the fight was in danger of hurting his honor and was beginning to feel a little nervous about fighting the fire lord and it showed in his face as sweat trickled down his forehead and into his eyes. It bothered him so he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, seeing this fatal mistake Zuko runs swiftly at the poor air-bender and quickly has him on the ground pain rushing through his back.

"Never take your eyes out of the battle like that, that is one way to die in a battle field and we're going to need every single person we can get, if we're going to win this with our lives intact, " Zuko said helping the small bender up from the ground. The two walked slowly to the campfire where Suki and Sakka were making dinner. " So where is everyone else, I thought everyone would stay here while we sparred,"

"Katara and Toph went into town to have dinner alone, and Aang went to go get some berries for him and Chris," Suki answered laying down on the ground one hand on her belly the other behind her head, she had been thinking about her now obviously larger belly all day, sometimes worrying about how they were going travel with a baby on the way, other times daydreaming about the joys of motherhood, and still other times she daydreamed about the pains of Motherhood. She was thinking about how Sakka was going to act after the child was born, was he going to bail on her, no he was a good man and would never abandon her over this. Was he going to freak out and be of no use to anyone, probably but there's always a chance he'll be a great help to her and the baby. She was daydreaming about how she and Sakka were going to live a great life with their child when Zuko snapped her out of it by asking a shocking question.

"How serious are Katara and Toph about their relationship?"

" I believe so," Aang said appearing out of nowhere with armfuls of berries and roots that would make a meal fit for any vegetarian King. "When Katara looks at Toph, her eyes sparkle like she's looking at the most beautiful thing in the world, and when Toph is talking with Katara, she laughs in a very unique and beautiful way that she would only use with the one she loves the most. So I believe that they are in this for the long run," Everyone sat in silence as they thought about the young couple and how they were made for each other, everyone that is except for Sakka;

" Holy shit, my sisters a lesbian," ruining the moment as he said this. Both Chris and Suki hit him upside the head at the same time. " OW," Zuko laughed at Sakka, who was currently being mauled by his girlfriend for being so insensitive, when his stomach growled and he relized how extremely hungry he was.

" Hey guys I'm going to start eating so hurry up and get over here," Grabbing the leg of one of the rabbits that Sakka had killed for dinner and took a huge bite.

Meanwhile in a small restaurant in a nearby town Katara and Toph were eating a small supper and chatting about everything that was going on. Soon they paid the bill and left still chatting but Toph pulled Katara into a nearby alley and started to kiss her lovingly on the lips, after the shock wore off Katara began to kiss back. Neither one wanted it to end; they wanted the endless bliss to never stop, never wanted to lose the moment that would be the highlight of their night together. But a certain need of air forced them to separate their lips and try to take in more than one breath before starting the frantic kissing again.

"I love you Toph, truly and forever," and with this she planted a small Kiss on the earth benders nose that caused her to blush. She looked into those white eyes and she was lost in their endless beauty. She couldn't wait for an answer she kissed the earth bender lovingly and slower than the first time making it more sensual and meaningful. This kiss lasted a bit longer than the first and by the time it ended both were gasping for air and feeling dizzy while they walked back through town towards their camp when Toph suddenly stopped and turned toward where she believed Katara would be.

" Katara, I love you," and with that she grabbed the older girls hand and continued walking, what they found was something a little more surprising then they thought, they found Chris, Zuko, Aang, and Sokka all fighting for the last blueberry in a pile of berries. "What are they fighting over now?"

" A blue berries," and under her breath Katara said," hey lets eat it and see what they do," both grinned evilly and the water bender grabbed the berry and gave it to her partner in crime. They laughed at the boy's faces as they walked over to where Toph had made their Earth tent for the Night. Slowly both girls begin to remove their clothes until they are only in their Undergarments, looking in the direction of the water bender Toph asks timidly " Hey Katara, why haven't we, um, done that thing we did the first night we slept in the same tent together in?"

" Because that's a private thing and Appa's back is not very private, and its called sex ok," she kissed the girl's nose causing her to giggle.

" Here we go again," sarcastically Toph says this while slow removing the older girls clothes planting a kiss on each part as she moved her way down to the slightly hairy mound that she could feel with her hand was soaked with juices flowing from the girl. " Lets start this time differently than before," and with that she plunges her tongue into Katara's pussy and starts to tongue fuck her until Katara is moaning and wriggling with pleasure holding the small girls head to her pussy wanting nothing more than to stay in this moment forever, but alas soon after the small girl started to moan she climaxed and soaked Tophs head with her juices. " Wow you taste great, salty, yet sweet, that was great," The girl was blabbering on and on, Hyper over the first chance in awhile to do this with her lover that she didn't even notice Katara removing her Panties until she felt the other girls tongue move into her pussy and she moaned with pleasure.

" Its time you got to have some fun Toph so sit back and enjoy," Katara started to lick all over the top of Toph's pussy until Tophs opening was so wet it was almost impossible not to enter it with her tongue, the smell of Tophs Pussy was so arousing that soon Katara was fingering her own hole while licking Toph's.

" Here let me help you," Toph turned Katara around so that Katara could continue and so Toph could reach Katara's pussy easier with her finger, and so they continued like this, Katara tongue in Tophs pussy, Toph finger in Katara's, until both of them climaxed and fell in that very position into a very deep sleep.

Back in the fire nation Azula pondered over her position as fire lord while worrying about her feelings toward Ty lee that she only recently came to realize. After the girl rescued her from that relentless prison, filled with constant raping from both fellow prisoners and the guards, Azula had found that Ty Lee had feelings for her and found she wanted to return those feelings to the girl.

" So how's my super awesome amazing girlfriend doing today," Ty Lee said kissing Azula on the cheek as she sat down next to her. Her day had been full of daydreaming about her lover and she just couldn't wait until it was time to see her.

" I'm fine Ty, but that damn Avatar infuriates me to no end, helping my brother escape this palace alive, I will kill him and my brother," The girl stood up and walked to the door. " Lets go to bed Ty Lee, for tomorrow we set out to find and kill my brother and his small group of friends.

_**A/N **__so yeah hope that's long enough, remember to R and R, thanks to everyone who already reviewed this story. I'll try and work on my other stories tonight._

**A/N I**_ don't own Avatar or its characters._


End file.
